An Otter And Raccoon's Family
by Pricat
Summary: Lylla and Rocket are now parents to three kids named Kala, Kit and Kari meaning antics and adventures but bonding as a family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So this was inspired by something that happened in Being With Lylla Again, when Lylla was pregnant, giving birth to three infant females, two raccoon and one an otter which is adorable, meaning Rocket and Lylla have their paws full.**

 **In this story, it's about tnem as a family, plus in the first chapter, it's set after Kala, Kari Raccoon and Kit Otter who are Lylla and Rocket's daughters being born, with Lylla and Rocket dealing with being parents among other things like Rocket playing with their kids late at night which is adorable.**

* * *

"Awww hey there you three, daddy has been waiting to meet you, since you were in mommy." Rocket said while holding three infant females, two raccoons and one, an otter which he and Lylla had named Kala, Kari and Kit noticing that Kala, one of tne female raccoon babies was the smallest and weakest of the three.

"Kala just needs help from us, you know, but Kit and Kari better be nice to her, not like how my sibs were with me growing up." Rocket said seeing Lylla nursing their kids making him choked up deciding to wait for a while, before letting the others meet them.

"Yeah, but they're adorable, and need us, Rockie." Lylla said to him, seeing Kit trying to touch her rock that she wore, which made her giggle since they were living in a bigger space ship near Terra just in case the others needed Rocket's help, plus had made a huge nursery for the kis which would become their room, as they grew which was where Lylla and Rocket were right now, seeing the kids sleepy after burping them making Rocket chuckle hysterically.

"Yeah I know you find that hilarious, Rockie, we should let them be." Lylla said as they were leaving, going to their room

That early morning, Rocket heard the kids were awake, going to check on them seeing them up, getting them milk, which made them hapoy as he was sitting on the floor with his and Lylla's kids noticing Kala, who was the runt like him growing up being quiet while he was feeding Kari and Kit.

"Come here Kala sweetie, plus there's no shame in being smaller than your sisters, as daddy was like that too, growing up." he told her seeing her drinking while Kari and Kit were playing making him chuckle at their antics, knowing Lylla would be amused, if she could see what was going on, lying on his stomach, letting his kids climb all over him, chuckling softly.

After a while, the infants were getting sleepy, so Rocket was tucking them in, kissing their little furry heads, leaving the nursery going back to his and Lylla's room making the female otter wonder, if the kids were alright seeing him nod.

"That's adorable, Rockie, as they've only been born a day, and you're already a ood dad to them." she said making him nod yawning lying down beside her in bed.

"That's true, toots, and they're gonna be awesome, as they grow up." Rocket said yawning.

* * *

Later the next morning, Lylla and Rocket were feeding the kids, and they were being cute making them chuckle as they were feeding them mashed berries which the kids were loving, especially Kala making them impressed burping them, making Rocket chuckle hysterically as Lylla rolled her eyes at her mate plus wanting to put diapers on them, which Rocket was unsure about, pointing out they were fine.

"Rockie, they can't control their bladders being babies, so they're going to have accidents, so diapers will help." Lylla pointed out seeing him relent, seeing her putting diapers on theor kids, which made them look more cuter, making him smile hearing her pager go off, guessing she had a cargo job, asking him to watch the kids.

"It's alright, mommy had to go to work, but she'll be back." Rocket assured them, knowing something that worked when Kade hadbeen their age, making chocolate milk making them curious, as they were drinking and loving it.

"Yeah, every kid in the galaxy loves chocolate, just don't tell mommy." he said to them seeing them especially Kala making Rocket grin, as he was burping them, seeing them sleepy putting them down for an nap just as Lylla returned.

"Hmm, things seem quiet, no destruction, you're not frazzled, what did you do?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing happened, I can handle three babies, I fathered Groot as a sapling." he told her.

"I believe you, but let's just relax." Lylla replied to him, as they were sitting on the couch.


	2. Introducing The Kids To Their Friends

"Rockie you alright, you look pretty beat, you sure you don't want me to watch the kids?" Lylla asked him, as Rocket was sleepily feeding the kids.

"They're our kids, so I got this, besides you probably have stuff, like jobs plus the others are coming over later, remember?" Rocket replied.

It was a few days after the kids were brought into the universe, so Lylla and Rocket were letting the others meet their kids which was making Rocket excited but nervous in case Starlord started something, because he did not want to lose his cool in front of his kids plus Lylla was doing errands besides other things hoping the kids would not get into mischief, after feeding them.

"Be good for daddy, and let him take an nap, like you three, alright?" she said kissing them before leaving, making the kits exchange a grin like their dad during mischief because they could understand each other, while their parents could not, giggling making Rocket curious.

"Later you get to meet your uncles and aunts, which should be fun, and while daddy's doing stuff, you three play, alright?" he said putting them in the playpen which had some baby toys in there making the kids curious about what their dad was doing.

"Daddy said to stay in the playpen, remember?" Kala told her sisters, making Kit and Kari shake their heads at their sister

"What if there's chocolate milk out there, you know?" Kit said to her, seeing her smaller sister relent, as they broke out of the playpen, which Rocket hadno clue about, inventing in his workshop and the noises were making them curions, crawling in there because the door to the workshop was open.

"Wow, check out the toys, Kit they look awesome, we should play with them!" Kala said as Kari agreed, stunning Rocket wondering how the heck the kids had gotten in here, worrying they might get hurt, which being infants they did not get, scooping them up before they pressed anything.

"Daddy's workshop is not aplayground, it's where daddy invents stuff, alright?" Rocket told them going back to the living room area where the play pen was putting them in there again, getting bottles as he was putting them down for an naap but they were very active.

"Hey Rockie, am I early, where's Lylla?" he heard a familiar vouce ask, seeing Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl there, seeing his and Lylla's kids curious but Kala was shy compared to Kari and Kit, giving him an idea because maybe she could help knock tnem out, so they would take an nap.

"No you'refine and Lylla is doing stuff for the party, you think you can help me get my kids to take an nap?" Rocket asked her seeing her nod finding her niecesadorable playing with them, impressing Rocket that she was good with them, or that they liked being around her, seeing them getting sleepy after a bit relieving Rocket putting them in their room for their nap.

"They're adorable, and the others are gonna love meeting them, including Mantis, she's gonna want to pet tnem." Casey said making Rocket sigh being tired which she got seeing him go take an nap, guessing three infants wore him out, helping tidy up a bit, leaving for now knowing the party would be fun later just as Lylla returned, noticing things were calm.

* * *

"Awww they're cute, what're their names?" Mantis asked.

"Kala, Kari and Kit, butthey're very energetic after having their nap, and they're a few days old." Rocket replied to her, as it was later so everybody was hanging out at their place plus had brought gifts for the kids, only Lylla was nervous about the blasters Starlord had brought them, despite him saying they were toy ones.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said to the youngsters seeing Kala being curious around him compared to her bigger sisters, makimg Rocket grin at this knowing Ranger his older brother and Riley his sister along with their mom were enjoying what was going on, seeing Rocket drinking makimg Lylla shake her furry head at her mate


	3. Dosed Up

Rocket was noticing that Kala was not herself, compared to her sisters which made him and Lylla worried guessing she was coming down with sone thing, guessing it was a cold hearing their smaller daughter sneeze which they thought adorable, making Kari and Kit curious about what was going on with their sister while playing with toys their uncles and aunts had given them, seeing Kala wrapped up in her favourite blanket which was as soft as her fur.

"Aww it looks like somebody has a cold, plus has adorable sneezes!" Lylla said to Kala while she was in Rocket's arms giving her milk to try and make her feel better seeing her sisters crawling over to them, makimg both Lylla and Rocket giggle guessing they wanted to know what was going on.

"Your sister has a bad cold, but you both have to stay away, until she's better because she might get you both sick." Rocket told them, just as his pager went off guessing the others needed his help, leaving Lylla to watch the kids until he got back.

"Poor Kala asshe looks sad, we should make her feel better, but how?" Kit said to Kari while in the play pen.

"She likes chocolate milk, so maybe if we get her some, it might make her feel better." Kari said, as they left the play pen, crawling into the kitchen, finding the fridge, finding the chocolate milk grabbing the carton, leaving the kitchen gping back to where Kala was, making her surprised, wondering how her sisters had gotten it.

"We got it from the kitchen while mommy was busy, but maybe it migjt make you feel better." Kit said seeing her drinking, making Lylla stunned, wondering how the heck this had happened, unawarethat Kari and Kit hadbroken out of the playpen hoping that Rocket was alright, seeing the kits being caom, hopimg that they would not getsick too, because they were hanging out with Kala.

Later that late night or early morning, Rocket was back, hearing the kids were still up, noticing they were wearing capes which were actually their comfort blankets making him grin because it was cute hoping they were alright.

* * *

Afew days later however while she was still dosed up, Kala noticed her sisters were not their normal selves making her guess, they were sick now too hoping their parents didn't know as they were worried about her being sick, seeing their dad nervous realising that Kari and Kit were sick too, as he felt their furry heads feeling they were red hot like ghost peppers, going to get Lylla.

"Yeah you both feel how I feel, miserable but daddy and mommy can help." Kala said sneezing as hersisters did the same.

Lylla was deciding to get medical aid, making Rocket nervous because it involved their kids, despite triggering bad memories involving doctors, which he kept to himself so he did not frighten the kids, which was a good thing seeing her scoop up their kids, going in her ship making Rocket sigh, because he cared about his kids, working on things despite having his Avengers pager on, in case.

Later Lylla returnedwith their kids, saying the kids had the flu, plus the doctor had given them flu shots, making Rocket get it, relieved they just needed to rest seeing Kala wanting him making Lylla giggle because it was cute, seeing him taking the kids from her because she had a job which he did not mind hearing them sniffling which he thought adorable.

"Awww everybody gets sick, but mommy and daddy can help you feel better." Rocket told them while Lylla was getting ready for work, knowing that he could handle them kissing him before leaving, so was cuddling their kids, because they needed comfort, since they were pretty dosed up yet he was not afraid of catching their germs because it was part of a parent's job to take care of their kids, even when they were sick or hurt.

Later when Lylla returned, she found her mate and kids asleep on the couch, which she found adorable taking a photo waking Rocket up, realising she was back putting the kids to bed with his help, knowing the kids would be back to their normal selves soon which was a good thing.


	4. Up A Christmas Tree

It _was Christmas Eve and while his older brother and sister were sleeping besides his mom, Rocket was awake excitedly awaiting the beingknown as SantaClaus to leavepresents under their tree plus had left berry cookies for him, however the male youngster had set up a trap to catch said being for a practical joke despite his mom warning him, that was not the smartest idea, but Rocket knew he was just having fun, like his friend Howard._

 _"Come on Santa, I got all night." he muttered, eating a cookie, knowing Santa might not appreciate his mom's cookies, hearing sleigh bells making tne male kit excitec seeing the gift giver there impressed by the trap, knowing very well who had made it knowing he was there._

 _"Why would you make this kind of thing, Rocket?" he asked making the kit nervous, because he had not expected this to happen._

 _"Howard dared me to, plus I was bored, you know?" Rocket admitted to him making Santa chuckle._

 _"Well you shoukd listen to your friend less, but this is very good." he said to him leaving the den, making Rocket grin, seeing stuff in his stocking and gifts under the tree for him and his family._

 _"Wait until Howard hears this, when I see him." he said just as his family woke up, stunning his brother and sister._

* * *

"Wow so you met Santa, or talked to him?" Lylla asked Rocket, as it was the beginning of December meaning Christmas or Grootmas in his words was approaching so Rocket had been telling his family a story from when he was little with their kids also listening making Lylla grin.

"Yes and for some weird reason, I did not get coal, like my mom threatened Santa would." Rocket replied to her.

"Well he must have seen how awesome you were, just like our kids will be." she replied.

Plus the kids being that little didn't understand Christmas, and fixated with the Christmas tree, especiallyKala and Kari were tempted to climb it thanks to their instincts which Rocket thought hilarious, and Lylla worried because Kala and Kari were climbing all over the house, despite Rocket saying it was just their instincts.

"Dareyou to climb that tree, Kala!" Kari said seeing her smaller sister agree, while their mom was out, climbing up the tree, knocking ornaments and candy canes off amusing Rocket as it reminded him of some of the things which he and his siblings used to do, at this age and saw Lylla shocked by what was going on.

"Rockie what the heck, get them down, before tney get hurt!" she yelled at him.

"Aw just relax, as my siblings and I used to do this all the time, it's just instincts." he assured her as Kit was watching the antics her sisters were causing, relieving Lylla that she was not copying, so saw Rocket climbing up there, making Kala and Kari giggle, becausenow their dad was joining in their climbing game unaware he was trying to get them down, scooping tnem up gently, climbing down relieving Lylla.

"Tnanks, as that was close, but you alright?" Lylla asked him seeing him nod in reply, as he saw they wanted to climb up there again, so was trying to distract tnem from wanting to using candy canes seeing Kit come over, making Rocket chuckle as it was cute so was letting them be, while Lylla was going out holiday

After getting them milk, he was putting them down for an nap, so he could do things like inventing until Lylla got back, hoping she was alright because this time of year shopping got crazy chuckling imagining things humming to himself, trying not to wakke his kids up


	5. Having Some Family Time

"Lylla, they're still too little to learn, plus they can't walk yet!" Rocket pointed out.

"Rockie, I believe they can, plus my mom taught me, before I could walk." Lylla replied.

It was a few weeks later and Spring, but Lylla wanted to teach their kids how to swim, since the planet she had came from involved a lot of water, only Rocket's fatherly instincts were running wild, as they were at the beach, making Kala, Kari and Kit curious about the water making Lylla excited teaching them which was kindof adorable, which Rocket admitted was cute.

 _I knew once he saw them having fun and safe, he would change his mind._

"Come on Rockie, you know you want to." Lylla said to him, as he joined in, not minding his fur getting wet, helping teach their kids, hoping nobody he knew saw and realised his kids were pretty good at this stuff, making Lylla smile at him being encouraging, so after a while they were back on shore because the kids were worn out by all their water play.

"I toldyou it would be fun, Rockie, you should listen to me sometimes." Lylla said drying off.

"Yeah you're right, as it was fun plus they're good at it." Rocket said smiling.

They had brought a picnic cooler with them, plus sitting under a beach umbrella in loungers, wearing sunglasses, plus drinking soda, as they were thirsty, enjoying the day they were having together watching their little ones sleep, because they were adorable taking a photo of them besides recording moments that they could watch when they were older.

After waking up, Kala, Kari and Kit were building a sandcastle as big as their house, but getting messy which their parents found cute, helping them making them happy.

* * *

"Aww, you guys are swimming in the tub, which is very cute, and making a mess at the same time!" Rocket said smirking.

It was early evening and the family were back home after their fun day, only the kids needed a bath, and tneir dad had said they could practice swimming in the tub, which was ensueing just asLylla walked in shaking her furry head at the antics guessing her mate had used their kids love of water to get them into the tub, impressed by their kicking.

"I think mommy likes what we're doing, keep doing it!" Kit told her sisters.

"Alright you three, let's stop for now." Lylla said as they were calming down much to Rocket's annoyance seeing Lylla drying their kids off making their fur soft hearing them yawning after the day they had, so were drinking milk, getting sleepy already as Rocket was putting them into their crib before going to his and Lylla's room relieving Lylla, the kids were asleep already.

"That's good they're asleep, as the swimming tired them out." Lylla said kissing him making Rocket chuckle, as he hoped that the kids would sleep through the night plus he was tired hoping that they would grow up well so was lying down in bed beside Lylla zoning out' along with Lylla.


	6. Babysitting Antics

"Come on, you can do it, little geniuses." Lylla said to her and Rocket's kids, making Rocket wonder what his mate was doing as she wason the floor with their kids as he just woke up, seeing Kala crawling towards him making him chuckle at his youngest kit's loyalty.

"What're you up to, with our kids?" he asked scooping up Kala onto his lap cuddling her.

"I was trying to get them to walk, Rockie." Lylla said to him, as he saw Kari and Kit near him, making him chuckle at his kids wanting attention making Lylla giggle, recording using the video camera, knowing their kids would find it hilarious, when they were older.

"Yeah they will, as they are adorable at this age, but we should help." she told him, seeing Rocket playing with their kids, noticing Kit beginning to stand up making Lylla excited along with Rocket because it meant the female otter infant might be taking her first steps, seeing her walking wobbily along with Kari making Kala impressedat her big sisters.

"Just take your time sweetie, you don't have to do it just because your sisters are doing it." Rocket told Kala relieving her being on her dad's lap.

She was crawling towards the playpen, and playing while Kari and Kit were enjoying walking and running around making her smile at her sisters while playing with toys and play tools which Rocket thought adorable and awesome, guessing Kala was like him compared to her sisters which Lylla got.

"Yeah she is like you, which is cute and maybe when older, she'll meet an otter." she joked making him smile, making Kari and Kit confused along with Kala becausethey were too little to get it.

* * *

While Lylla and Rocket were getting ready for a date night, the kids were playing and using their toy blasters, as their dad ducked so that Nerf darts would not hit him, making Lylla giggle at this seeing Casey show up because she was looking after them, while their parents were going out grinning seeing the toy blasters, especially in Kala's little paws.

"Woah, woah you're worrying as things are gonna be fine, it's not like Kari started climbing yet, you know?" she told them.

"Yeah that would be awesome, and worry Lylla." Rocket said giving her instructions on how to take care of the kids as they were loved their aunt since Lyllafiguredthat having Casey watch them was a good idea, and giving her instructions, only they heard Kari and Kit excited making Casey as well as Rocket surprised, as Kala was climbing up the curtaibs.

"Woah, go Kala!" Kit said along with Kari.

"I guess somebody's instincts are kicking in, but mommy will get it." Rocket said, as he was climbing after Kala before Lylla walked in, saw and flipped out making Kala annoyedbecause she had been having fun, saying the house was not a pkayground, well maybe tneir room, just as Lylla walked in.

"Ready to go, and what happened?" she asked him.

"Yes but just our kids being kids." Rocket replied as they left.

Casey breatheda sigh of relief seeing them leave, ordering take out stunned the infants were so calm about their parents leaving the house for the night, guessing they knew tneir parents would come back, feeding them which they loved, changing diapers seeing they were calm.

"Tbanks guys for going easy on me, despite almost svaring your mom, because Kala started climbing." Casey said to them.

She was hoping that Lylla andRocket were having a good time on their date night, seeing texts from Lylla on her phone answering asuring her the kids were safe, seeing the kids sleepy, putting them down for an nap, kissing their heads seeing them out like lights going downstairs.

Later, Lylla andRocket were back impressed that things had gone smoothly and the kids were asleep, knowing that Casey would take good care of her nieces despite Doreen Green being a sitter to superhero kids.


	7. Climbing

Rocket was at the Avengers compound, plus had his and Lylla's kids with him, because Lylla was doing jobs in the galaxy so he had to watch rhem but had put them in aplay pen with toys until Kala saw cool stuff going on especially Casey training, so they wanted to watch their aunt be awesome breaking out along with her sisters hoping their dad wouldn't get mad at them scampering near the training area seeing climbing stuff.

"Let's go do this, like the other night!" Kit said to Kala seeing her using the climbing wall, climbing pretty high, unaware the adults along with Casey and their dad were noticing.

"Whose kids are those, especially the one on the climbing wall?" Tony asked seeing Rocket sigh.

"They're Rockie's as he hadno choice but to bring them." Casey replied to them.

Rocket noticed how high Kala was climbing impressed, hoping they would not get hurt, or Lylla would get mad if that happened, getting an idea even if it was dangerous grabbing Casey's video camera, after getting the kids to follow him outside making Casey wonder, what antics he was up to.

"Who wants to do some free climbing, there's chocolate milk if you do it, just don't tell mommy alright?" Rocket said to his kids making Kala excitedly start climbing up the wall of the compind stunning Casey, in case her nieces got hurt which Lylla would get mad at.

"Rockie this is not a good idea, what if she gets hurt?" Casey asked him seeing Kari and Kit want to try hugging Casey.

"Just bevause daddy says it's alright and Kala is doing it does not mean, you have to copy." she said seeing Kala lose her footing as Rocket was nervous, seeing Casey fly and catch her, relieving her and Rocket seeing Kala nuzzle her nose against hers.

"Aww you're welcome sweetie, as that was cool, but dangerous, but glad you're alright." she said as she landed on her furry feet handing Kala to Rocket as they were going inside making the others wonder what had happened, seeing Casey making bottles of chocolate milk for her nieces seeing them happy making her happy that they were safe deciding to keep this from Lylla.

"She might get mad if she found out, which might not be good for you." Casey told him seeing the kids getting sleepy, guessing it was time for an nap, helping Rocket put them down for sleep guessing all that action had tired them out.

* * *

It was cool how you climbed up tnat building, plus daddy was impressed, even if Aunt Casey was scared." Kari said making Kala smile.

"Yeah it was cool, but hope mommy does not get mad at daddy, because he let me climb." Kala replied to her sisters.

It was later that afternoon and after waking up from their nap, Kala, Kari and Kit were playing in their room back home after their morning adventure, plus Rocket had made them promise not to let their mom know what happened, or she might get mad at him seeing them happy, while playing with toys just as Lylla got back relieved that things were alright unaware of what happened.

"Yeah things went great, plus the kids were good." Rocket told her winking at the kids, making her wonder what was going on.

"That's good as I thought that they would drive you ceasy." Lylla said to him.

"They were not any trouble, plus I got work done." Rocket lied to her


	8. Giving Attention

"Blast off, into the galaxy!" Kala said giggling, while playing in the cockpit of her dad's ship, as Rocket was doing repairs since Lylla had taken Kari and Kit out, so Rocket was letting Kala play in his ship like Kade used to, making sure she was safe hearing her babbling and giggling which made him chuckle since sometimes she got pushed aside since Lylla was nuturing Kit's pilot skills, plus Kari was fixated with wrestling thanks to Drax which fitted, because she was a big baby and getting more big so he just wanted to give Kala attention.

"How about we blast off for real, since mommy's busy so we can have fun." Rocket said, hearing her excited, as they blastecoff into space and Kala was on Rocket's lap as he was teaching her to drive, which made up for the other day, tricking her to climb the Avengers compound knowing Kala might tell her sisters and Lylla would not know, because their kids could not talk yet.

"This is awesome, wait until I tell Kari and Kit, when they get back with mommy." Kala said smirking like her dad.

"Yeah this is awesome, maybe one day you'll be up here a lot." Rocket said to her.

* * *

"Wow you know how to drive daddy's ship, awesome, but I don't think Kari had such a good time with me and mommy, as we also were flying." Kit said while in tneir playpen only Kari was watching WWE Smackdown with her dad and uncle Drax, hearing her giggle.

"We like different things, you like flying stuff like mommy, Kari likes those wrestling super heroes and I like doing stuff like daddy." Kala replied as they were playing with space toys especially the spaceships, since their mom was doing late night shifts so it was why Drax was here, supposedly helping Rocket take care of the kids but spoiling them like giving them an endless supply of chocolate milk, takaway for dinner along with ice cream, besides letting Kari watch her wrestling showd.

"Uncle Drax was a wrestler too, maybe he can show you moves when you're older just don't turn into a bully." Rocket told Kari who was on his lap in a large diaper memserised by the wrestling, getting excitable and squirming, which was cute so Drax was teaching her some simple moves which she was mastering.

"Let's not tell mommy, but don't use them on your sisters, only on bad guys." Rocket told his chunky middle kit.

Around sunrise, Lylla was back noticing things were calm, seeing both Drax and Rocket asleep, along with the kids relieving her, going to bed herself knowing her mate could hold down the fort unaware of the antics that had ensued while she had been gone.

Later that morning they were having breakfast, plus hearing Kari pounding her chubby furry fists like the wrestlers she watched, making her sisters giggle alomg with Lylla knowing her middle daughter was fixated with wrestling, guessing she had been watching it, seeing Rocket nod.

"I told her not to use it on her sisters, and not beva bully." Rocket told her makimg Lylla impressed because she worried about both Kala and Kari.

She was giving them food, but Kari was eating a lot compared to her sisters, wanting more after they were done, which Rocket was giving her, while Kala and Kit were playing, knowing she was going to need a clean diaper, hearing her belch pretty loud, impressing him.

"That was a good one sweetie, but let's go play, maybe change your diaper." he said getting her from her highchair noticing she was getting bigger in metabolism by the day seeing her sluggishly crawling over to her sisters who were playing space pilots, seeing her playing with wrestling toys which Drax had brought her last night including a stuffed wrestler doll which she really liked.

"Maybe we should ask Kari, if she wantsto play, she is by herself over there." Kala said seeing Kit agree

"You wanna play with us, Kari?" Kala asked her twin sister, seeing her shake her furry head.

"I just wanna play by myself for a bit, I don't wanna get in trouble." Kari said.

"You're pur sister, we know you won't hurt us." Kit assured her as they were playing


End file.
